This invention relates to a bowling training device, and more particularly to a bowling arm training device.
When a bowler correctly delivers a bowling ball down the bowling alley, his bowling or delivery arm must swing close to the side of his body in order to maintain optimum control of the delivery and direction of the bowling ball.
In order for a bowler to learn how to deliver with the correct swing, he must be overly conscious of the position of his arm as it swings for the delivery. Sometimes he may be apprised of the correct delivery swing by being conscious of the sleeve of his shirt passing in contact with the side of his body or the body portion of his shirt. Heretofore, the bowler may also be apprised of the correct arm swing for delivery by having an instructor, or fellow bowler, observe the position of his arm as he swings.
However, these methods of determining correct arm delivery positions are dependent upon the type of clothing the bowler wears in the first instance, and the presence of an instructor or another bowler, in the second instance.